The Hunters and the Clown
by jigoku-no-ou
Summary: The Winchesters find a new case involving a museum, three dead guards and a clown, at least he looks like one. The clown seems to be the perpetrator, but are things really what they seem to be? Rated T for language
"So get this", Sam starts while Dean is driving down an empty, eerie looking road in the middle of nowhere, "apparently some weird dude dressed like a clown broke into a museum in Kentucky yesterday evening – "

"So what? I don't think that fits our job description." Dean interrupts.

"Well, if you would let me finish it'd make more sense." Sam snaps with a certain level of annoyance in his voice. Dean rolls his eyes but decides not to be a jerk and shuts up.

"Thank you, so the interesting part comes now. When the curator unlocked the museum this morning, he found the three guards dead with no sign of any wounds on their bodies, also the coroner hasn't found a cause of death. And the security cameras stopped working for a couple of hours either."

"Wait you mean nothing? Not even an internal bleeding or a heart attack?"

"No, Dean, there's no reason whatsoever why their bodies stopped working. It's as if their brain just shut off."

"And what about the creep that broke into the museum? Did they catch him?"

"That's the next weird thing, they only knew that he was there because of some security footage. He was caught on it shortly before they stopped working."

"Do they know how he got in or out of there, has he left any fingerprints?"

"Another riddle to solve. There is no sign of forced entrance anywhere."

"That's not a riddle I'm sure he had the key."

"Impossible. The museum is secured with electronic locks only. And those locks keep a record of people who entered the museum with the keycard and the password."

"What if he hacked into the system?"

"Have you seen this guy? I'm not even sure he knows what a mobile phone is. Here take a look."

"Oh hell. I take it back! But you're right this sounds like a case for us, also, it's not that far from here."

After a couple of hours they arrive at the local morgue to take a look at the corpses that shouldn't be corpses. By flashing around their fake FBI badges they have no problem obtaining the information they need to find the three corpses their looking for in this bigger-than-usual morgue. They open one of the refrigerated shelves at the bottom and pull out the corpse. Dean kneels down beside it with one hand on his knee, looks up at Sam with a grave look on his face and says, "He's dead, Jim." Dean starts giggling uncontrollable at the, in his opinion, awesome joke he just made. Sam, however, just glares at him. Dean clears his throat and starts investigating the corpse. After taking a look at all three of them, the brothers come to the conclusion that the coroner clearly didn't fail to see any kind of wound.

The Winchester's next path leads them to the crime scene. Once again showing off their badges, they are shown around the museum by the curator himself and one police officer. The theme of the museum seems to be British history, which the two brothers don't really understand in the middle of Kentucky but they refrain from asking in fear of getting lectured by the curator and as a result not getting on with their work. After being shown the crime scene, they start investigating on their own, with Sam checking out the security cams and Dean running around the museum with his EMF detector which is going haywire in almost every corner of the place.

After some time they meet up again and share what they have found. "So there is nothing on the tapes. And with nothing I mean nothing well except for the two seconds where guy dressed like a clown can be seen but they show nothing of interest, however I printed it out just to look at it agian. They have been completely whipped. Now that's not a strange thing I know, but get this, no one has touched the computer to delete the videos. There was no sign whatsoever of anyone logging in and messing with the data." Said Sam.

Dean replied "Hey, I know you're good with computers and all that technological shit but don't you think there is a possibility that there is someone out there who is better than you at this stuff?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know but the interesting thing is that the computer was turned off overnight so no one could have logged on except with some high-tech gear which I don't think would be used in a museum in friggin Kentucky."

"Okay yeah I have to admit that does sound pretty unnatural. So what are we dealing here with? Ghost in the Machine?" Dean asked with a smirk while silently admiring his reference.

Sam just rolled his eyes and answered, "Yeah could be but we can't be sure until we find out. So what did the EMF say?"

"It was lighting up like a freaking Christmas tree in every single corner of this damn museum!"

"Really? That's interesting…" Sam said with a frown, "anyway let's get back to the motel and continue investigating there.

At the Hotel:

"So that's the picture of the guy in the museum" Sam said while showing Dean a photograph" and that's a picture from the same camera and the same angle a few minutes earlier."

"Doesn't seem like there is that big of a difference." Dean replied while focusing on both pictures.

"Yes not in the front, BUT when you look in the background of the guy you can see some kind of blue box, which hasn't been there earlier, which seems a bit unlikely because it looks pretty big and heavy to me."

"Hmm, yes you're right that's strange-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. When Sam opened it they couldn't believe what they were seeing! The clown from the video was standing right in front of them with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
